Individuals with physical disabilities or with limited endurance, such as the elderly, know all too well of some of the difficulties that they encounter in daily life. One (1) of these tasks is the simple act of entering and exiting a bed. Disabled users have other aids throughout their homes such as railings on stairways; grab bars in bathrooms, and even mechanical assisted chairs, but nothing to help them when entering and exiting a bed. Such activity is further complicated by the low nature of many beds and the fact that bones and muscle groups are stiff when getting up in the morning. Similar problems are faced by those who suffer from back pain as well. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which easy and ready assistance can be provided to enter and exit a bed. The development of the apparatus described herein fulfills this need.
There have been attempts in the past to invent assist mechanisms to help individuals enter and exit a bed. U.S. Pat. No. D 520,783 issued to Freeborn discloses a wheeled rotating assist rail for beds. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed apparatus, nor does it appear to comprise a multi-position handle that can be attached to a bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,058 issued to Rabska discloses an assist handle assembly for beds that appears to comprise an assist handle and one (1) or more latch configurations for latching the assist handle in one (1) or more fixed positions relative to the bed. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an assist handle for beds that comprises a handle that is capable of being mounted flush with the bed surface and raised to various vertical positions when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,039,971 issued to Sebastien discloses a handle for hospital bed comprising a handle coupled to a frame of a patient support by a bracket and a locking mechanism. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a handle that comprises a latching assembly comprising springs and apertures, nor does sit appear that this patent discloses a handle with a release button conveniently mounted on top of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,789 issued to Leoutsakos discloses a bed transfer assist method and apparatus comprising a fixed handle portion that is attached to a section that is positioned under the mattress of a bed. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an assist handle for beds that is attached to the bed frame via a mounting bracket, nor does it appear to disclose a handle that may be positioned flush to the bed frame when not needed by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,985 issued to Brooke et al. discloses an ambulatory assist arm apparatus for use with a patient support having a support surface and a frame that includes a mounting bracket and a body that is attached to a bed frame. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an assist handle for beds that comprises a handle that is capable of being mounted flush with the bed surface and raised to various vertical positions when needed, nor does it appear to disclose a top mounted push button to release the assist handle.
U.S. Pat. No. D 475,559 issued to Roussy discloses an assist rail that is mountable to a bed. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed apparatus, nor does this patent appear to disclose an elongated handle that is capable of being moved into a flush position with the bed frame.
U.S. Pat. No. D 445,614 issued to Sommerfield discloses a pivotable support for an articulated bed. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an assist handle for beds, nor does it appear to disclose a device that is similar in appearance to the disclosed apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,794 issued to Allen et al. discloses a handrail in the form of a convoluted section attached to a vertical pole and stabilized by a bed frame attachment member and a floor contacting base frame. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an assist handle for beds that comprises a handle that is capable of being mounted flush with the bed surface and raised to various vertical positions when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,293 issued to Minet discloses an auxiliary device for patients comprising a holder, a securing assembly for the holder onto a side of the bed and a post adjustably received in the holder with an upper end of the post provided with handles or grips. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to comprise a bed-assist handle that comprises an elongated handle with a push button release located on the top of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,182 issued to Allen discloses a bed or chair assist apparatus comprising a plurality of spaced, parallel hand grips in a rounded frame attached to a vertical pole stabilized by a bed frame. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an assist handle for beds that comprises a handle that is capable of being mounted flush with the bed surface and raised to various vertical positions when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,385 issued to Brown describes a semi-circular support mechanism that is mountable to a bed frame. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to describe an assist handle for beds that comprises a handle that is capable of being mounted flush with the bed surface and raised to various vertical positions when needed.